


mettaton's 47 lamborghinis

by hinamii



Category: Shitposting - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 47 lamborghinis, Crack, L͉͈̝̘E͡͏̫͔̠̙̩̭͎̭G̺̘̺̤̺̹͘S͏̪̀͟, Other, [enters undertale fandom only to be immediately evicted], garbage, goodbye cruel world, hotland hills, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinamii/pseuds/hinamii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>here in my stud̡̲̠̜̫̤͜ͅi̪͉̪̝͚̬͈͝ͅó̜͎̮̥̦̦͟͡o͓̗̫̥̪̞̮̩͝ͅo̹̜̝̬O̜̥͇̼̘̝͢Ớ̢̱͍̼O̠̟̹͙͕͈͜Ò̷̺͜o̶͏̪̻͖̻͔̫̱͔̜ơ͖o̸̙̲̰͍͍̦͇͝</p>
            </blockquote>





	mettaton's 47 lamborghinis

here in my stud̡̲̠̜̫̤͜ͅi̪͉̪̝͚̬͈͝ͅó̜͎̮̥̦̦͟͡o͓̗̫̥̪̞̮̩͝ͅo̹̜̝̬O̜̥͇̼̘̝͢Ớ̢̱͍̼O̠̟̹͙͕͈͜Ò̷̺͜o̶͏̪̻͖̻͔̫̱͔̜ơ͖o̸̙̲̰͍͍̦͇͝ just bought this uh..new body here fun to host up here in the hotland hills but you know what i like a lot more thanRATINGS! this uh..new body here but you know what i like a lot more than the new body here is my game show where i talk about this ᶰᵉʷ ᵇᵒᵈʸ ʰᵉʳᵉ the ǝɥʇ the ǝɥʇ t̪͖̻͉h͈̳̖̪̥̬h̤̙̮̮̮͍̠h̺͈h̭̜̺h̦͙̹͙͉̘̲hh͇̺̖̣̪̦͙h͓̩͔͈͎̭͡h͈̜h̹̮̰̩̘͓̺͜ḩ̼̞͇̼h̻̬̦̺̫͇ḫ͙̣̟̪ in fact..im a lot more proud of these 7 new hotland hills i had to get installed to hold 2000 new bodies.. (lips moving with no sound) ｕｈ its like the asgore dreemur billionaire says..the more you earn the more you ＨＯＳＴ ＵＰ ＨＥＲＥ ＩＮ ＴＨＥ ＨＯＴＬＡＮＤ ＨＩＬＬＳ in fact..the REAL reason i keep this body here..is the REAL reason i keep this Body here is that it's a reminder. a reminder that drears are still possible because it wasn't that long ago that i was in a little body sleeping on snails in the hotland hills with only 47 billion gold in my bank account and only 47 bodies in my body account and only 47 hills in my hotland account and only 47 game show where i talk about asgore dreemurs in my game show where i talk about asgore dreemur account..but you know what? something happened that changed my life. i bumped into a body..and another body and a few more bodies and i found 5 bodies..i dont call it money anymore i call it battery units you must HAVE enough battery units you must HAVE enough bodies you must Ć͓̣̟̥Ọ̠̬͕̠̺ͅN̝͢S͓̟̤͇͔͚̙T̬͉̝̙̘̟R̫̻U̬̱C҉̲̥̬̪̜T̖͇̗͟ͅ A̺͓̮̥̼̜̘͢DD̸̜̦͙͉I̙̺͈̰T͎̫̺͙͖͖͉̕Ì̖O͎̞N͙͕̺͜A͉L̢̤͙ L͉͈̝̘E͡͏̫͔̠̙̩̭͎̭G̺̘̺̤̺̹͘S͏̪̀͟ ̖̫ ill see you on my show..its a quick video and uh youll see there absolutely NOTHING!

**Author's Note:**

> loss.jpg
> 
> am i kicked out of the fandom yet


End file.
